Osomatsu Matsuno
Osomatsu Matsuno '(松野おそ松 ''Matsuno Osomatsu) is the titular character of the series 'Osomatsu-kun. '''He is the eldest of the sextuplets and acts as the leader. His name derives from the word お粗末 (''osomatsu), meaning "poor"/"lousy". An older version of the character also appears as the titular protagonist in the 2015-2018 sequel '''Osomatsu-san. Overview As the character the series is named for (though he is displaced later on in the manga and the 1988 anime), Osomatsu's design sets the basic look for the other sextuplets. He is best known for being a trouble-maker and ring-leading his brothers into his schemes, with him ranging from being a more averagely mischievous boy to an outright bully and cruel to those weaker than him. Though often set as 10 years old in his -kun basis, there are occasions early on where he may be 12 instead, and he may either be a child or adult when used throughout Akatsuka's Star System. Personality & Characteristics = The younger Osomatsu generally appears as a young boy who wears his hair short in an old-fashioned style, with the fringe either swept to the side or more often depicted as a bowl-cut from later head-on views. The hair has two curled strands in the back, as cowlicks. In the initial frontispiece for the manga, he was depicted with more of a larger snubbed nose, freckles, and a long mouth, but these facial features were quickly altered for the actual comic (although the freckles would still appear in some other early frontispieces). His more iconic features include larger eyes that are set closer together, a smaller rounded nose, and a mouth not as set to the side. He is most often seen wearing a three-buttoned uniform coat with a white collar, lighter-colored pants, and running shoes. In summer chapters, he wears a lighter, short-sleeved shirt with dark shorts; these colors are swapped around to match the winter outfit in the 1988 Pierrot anime. In both the manga as well as anime adaptations, Osomatsu's height varies from reflecting how he is tall for his age (150cm) and slim (46kg) but strongly built, to him being much shorter and chubbier of a child. The 1988 show in particular infamously depicts him and the others much smaller as the series goes on, due to the overall art shift. Personality In overall depiction, Osomatsu is a fiery, self-confident and pushy boy who often proclaims himself the "leader" of the Matsuno brothers. Although he is regarded as a hooligan, he is also said to be well-liked by others due to his smooth attitude. He is the strongest fighter out of the sextuplets, and is particularly gluttonous and greedy when it comes to food and money. He often leads his brothers around, but he is incredibly unreliable and there are occasions where he'll sabotage them and lose their trust and satisfaction, leaving him to act alone. But even in some such situations, it is Osomatsu that the others have to wind up relying on to get them out of a trouble. When it comes to wanting to win the heart of Totoko or wanting the most attention, he will indeed betray those five others without much thought, even going as far as to abandon his family for the promise of money when a rich Kansai couple offers to adopt him. In some cases such as that, he would feel guilt and lonely for leaving his family behind, and even tells his brothers to "Take care of mom and dad" when he believes he's dying of a disease. However, other specific scenarios show him deviously taking delight in the idea of his brothers dying, so he would be left as the only child. Likewise, one situation where Osomatsu believes himself to have cancer (due to Dayon's mistaken claim) shows his brothers to laugh off his concern, claiming "It'll be okay since there will still be five of us left". He is most at odds with Chibita and Iyami, either set as the bully and rival of either one, or going against both of them in their schemes. But there are also times when Osomatsu would be more of the victim to either or both. Osomatsu notably hates green peppers, and his blood type (like the rest of his brothers) is given as A in his profile. In one of his more embarrassing traits and secrets, he is shown to wet his futon and be ridiculed for it by his brothers while Chibita finds it blackmail-worthy. Mistaken or derogatory nicknames he receives in the series from others are: Osumatsu (by Iyami early on), Imomatsu ("potato-matsu", by brothers due to him working with Iyami and Chibita for some sweet potato scam), and Oneshoumatsu ("bedwetter-matsu", by Choromatsu Adult (-san) Appearance The adult design of Osomatsu in this series depicts his nose as more upturned than it was in -kun, while his mouth is more long and hanging like his early design. His hair is a softer shade of black, as to not overpower the blue lineart, and it is depicted as having red-tinted highlights to set him apart from the other five. As his image color was decided as "Red" for this series, it is often seen reflected in the outfits he wears with the exception of the formal blue suit jacket seen on some occasions. Personality The older Osomatsu in -san retains his bull-headed ways from his youth, and still presents himself as the leader (and, subsequently, the "most responsible" of the group, much to Choromatsu's particular disagreement). However, he is now more laid-back and much more foolish than the take-charge and rough child he once was, and has less motivation to get things done unless there is an instantly gratifying goal in mind. Though he expresses his hatred of being a sextuplet and wishes that he was an only child, he feels that he still has the responsibility to take care of them (which, ironically, is often the opposite of what he actually does). Whether he still deserves his title as the "best fighter" is debatable Hesokuri Wars Osomatsu Matsuno is a playable character in Hesokuri Wars and he can attack his opponents using an uppercut. Category:Characters Category:Osomatsu-san Characters